Peace Between Clans
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: The Octarians are finally free of DJ Octavio. They want to make peace with the Inklings, but who will take the risk? Maybe an Octoling with a crush on Agent 3? One-Shot


**I do not own anything in Splatoon except the names of some characters.**

 _In Octo Valley, in an ancient temple..._

This was where the Octarians resided. It was once home to an ancient civilization. An devolved crab was walking through the beach. It was grabbed by an Octarian.

A meeting was held in a room. A chief Twintacle Octotrooper came up to a podium. In a language only understandable to Octarians, he said, "Alright fellow Octarians. Now that we are free, I need one Octarian to go to the base of the Inklings. We must earn back their trust. Are there any volunteers to go?" Nobody raised a hand nor tentacle. They were afraid of being splated. Except one Octoling girl with purple hair-tentacles. Her name was Octavia. She remembered everything.

 _It was like being imprisoned in her own body. Everything she did was like a TV Screen. She couldn't do anything, she was forced to do whatever he told them. It was the final battle with DJ Octavio. She received messages from the DJ to shoot Agent 3. He was a blue inkling and almost stopped the DJ. She had no choice, she was about to shoot him when...a really good beat was playing. The Squid Sisters' music was playing through the speakers. She then realized, she had control over her body again. Then Agent 3 stopped DJ Octavio and captured him. He had freed them all. And he was quite cute...for an Inkling that is._

"I'll do it." she yelled.

She then found her self carrying a paper bag and a white flag. She was near the base of the Inklings. She was told of the Inklings before. They one the great turf war centuries ago. The Octarians offered peace, but were refused by the Inklings. She hoped that Inklings today were not as stubborn as back then.

Two Inklings saw Octavia waving the white flag. They reported to Cap'n Cuttlefish. He replied, "If she's waving a white flag, let her in. But keep the guards locked on her."

She was in. So far so good. She then went up to the Agents, who were waiting for her. She could see DJ Octavio trapped in a giant snow globe. He deserved worse. "I have come as an ambassador of my species to apologize." Everyone was surprised. "I would especially like to apologize to Agent 3." Then Agent 3 walked up to her. He was even cuter up close! What was she thinking? "Our species has wanted to reestablish with Inklings for years. When we were about to do it, DJ Octavio did something to us. He found a way to control every octopus using his music. It was a horrible experience. Agent 3 was our savior. He stopped that...that treacherous Octopus." She then shot a death glare at the snow globe. She turned back to Agent 3. "We would like to have a party at our base to celebrate Agent 3 and make peace between us. Agent 3, please accept this traditional Octarian Peace Offering and our apologies."

She pulled out of a paper bag, a delicious looking crab cooked in butter. Octarians loved crabs. One lesser agent came up and took a bite. It was defiantly not poisoned, but after how it taste he was sad it wasn't for him. Agent 3 took a bite. It was scrumptious. And he noticed that without the goggles, she looked beautiful. He then asked, "Cap'n Cuttlefish, maybe we should do this." The captain replied, "I think I will have it be your choice, Agent 3." "Yes." Then Octavia hugged him...then ran back while blushing. "We will have a peace treaty signing, the finest Octarian foods, and music. (We heard your little Squid Sisters' songs. They rock!)"

The next night was the party. 20 Inklings were walking through the Octo Valley. They brought their weapons with them just in case this was a trick. Among them were Cap'n Cuttlefish and Agents 1-3 (1 & 2 being in disguises). They arrived to confetti popping out of nowhere and a banner saying, "WELCOME INKLINGS". So far, it seemed like it wasn't a trap.

They reached a podium with 5 Octarians (including Octavia). They had a peace treaty beside them. They read it.

 _This treaty will incline that once signed by high members of the Octarians and Inklings, will bring a new found peace between our species. They will be allowed to live in both Octo Valley and Inkopolis alike. If one species were to turn on the other, this treaty will be void and the opposing species will be disgraced. Signed__

Then, members of each species signed it. The treaty was done. The Inklings then saw a buffet lined with baked crab, popcorn shrimp, escargot and turtle soup. Agent 1 & 2 slipped out to tell something to the guy with the DJ (who was required never to play the song that Octavio played). He was going to play Squid Sisters on a CD, but they convinced him otherwise.

As the two species sat down, (Octavia noticeably sit next to Agent 3), they saw Agent 1 and 2 walk up on stage. One said, "Instead of a simple CD, we've got a better idea. They then ripped off their disguises, revealing Callie and Marie. It was going to be a live performance. Agent 3 was enjoying the music, when Octavia pecked him on the cheek. He turned to her. She said, "Thank you Agent 3, for bringing both freedom and peace to us." He then replied with a big peck on her lips.

 **Interesting fact: Scientists have discovered a species that was a cross between a Squid and Octopus. Is this its origin? By the way, which do you like more? The Inkling or the Octoling? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
